Shifting Life
by bunnyboo911
Summary: Jane is just your average, teenage, Skyland fangirl....what happens when you toss her into her favorite show?She has a freaking awesome adventure of course!Please rate and review if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the story plot and my OC's Jane, Rain, and Lucky the cat....PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!**

_**chapter 1 A New Beginning**_

It was just another ordinary day in a small town near Lake was once again, coming back with her dad and his dad had been running a mollusk farm ever since her mom had was completely unknown....all they knew was that her mom was out driving and the harley and was found crashed and recked completely on the highway, the body was never the boat landed on the shore, Jane let her long chestnut hair down again, letting it flow in the December forest green eyes shined as she jumped into the mud, enjoying the scent."Hey Jane, here's your dad's keys, he said something about going out with John into town again and wanted me to give you this."Her friend, Rain, handed her the keys to her dad's new nodded and soon enough, was on her way home.

After finishing her chores, homework, and eating dinner, Jane had leaped onto the beanbag couch to watch her favorite show of all, , it turned out to just be a rerun."People just can't come up with something awesome all the time, huh, lucky?....man, I wish my life was like that..."She then got her stuff ready for school, and didn't even bother to stop her black cat named lucky from jumping into the bag."Well, guess you're coming to school with me tomorrow, huh."and soon enough, Jane had fallen asleep in her outfit, her bag in her left hand which hung off the midnight, the t.v. in her room started glowing a white light, and then...she wasn't there anymore, like if she had just....disappeared.

***meanwhile...***

It was just another regular day in Puerto Angel, nothing to do or everybody, that was just what they for Mahad, who was sitting in front of the him, peace and quiet was EXTREMELY boring."Why is it that when ever I'm sitting around here, being bored, everybody else is somehow having fun..."he Cheng came walking towards him."hey Mahad, wanna go play checkers?"He asked, noticing instantly that Mahad was bored to death."No thanks, I think I'm just gunna lay out here and watch the cl-hey...what's that?"He could have sworn that it was a shooting star."What's what?"Cheng asked before looking up it was, it was falling faster by the minute, and was heading straight towards them."Come on!Let's get out of here!"Soon enough, both boys were running FAST, like if they had just seen a ghost were trying to out run that time, they were in the tavern, when all of a sudden, there was a loud enough, the boys found Cortes and only thing he could say was"Cheng, stay here, and if anybody ask, you are not to say a word about it."When they were heading back to the sight of the crash, the two found a hole there, but what lays inside is what surprised them.

When Jane awoke, she felt as if a truck had just hit her.....guessing where she was, it must've been a big truck."Hey!She's waking up!"Mahad announced."Thanks for stating the obvious."Judging by the voice, she knew the owner had to be Dahlia._'Oh..................CRAP!!!!!!!!!'_Jane was practically speechless, her wish had just **freakin come true!!!!!!!!!!**"Hello?Anybody there?"Mahad waved his hand in front of her was pulled out of her thoughts immediately."Huh?Oh ya...I'm Jane."She managed to Cortes showed up."Well, good to see you're awake, now tell us, what's a lass like you doing falling out of the sky?"_'Still the same Cortes, now, just have to say...' _"I dunno, what's a man like you doing wearing a girly pony tail?"Jane had only been here for about five minutes....and she just sassed knew that in everybody's mind, they were having a "Wtf.....ROTFL!!!!!!!!" moment.(AN;I too, sometimes have this moment)"Now listen here, I don't know squat about you, but I can tell you this, messing with me is going to a horrible choice."_'He even has a short fuse...'_Everybody was completely silent now, that you could hear a pin drop.

***In the tavern***

Lena and Cheng were sitting at a table in the tavern chatting away."So what was up with that explosion?I tried asking Cortes but he said he didn't know."Lena brought up."Oh, that?Well...Cortes doesn't want me to talk about it."Lena could tell he was getting nervous, and avoided asking any further questions."Wanna go to the lighthouse then?"She asked, now changing the subject."Sure."So now the two were on their way.

* * *

Alright, plz REVIEW I wanna know if it's good enough for a second chapter...


	2. Author's note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Alright, yes the beggining sucks, but this is my FIRST time writing a Skyland fanfic...well, actually I'm just the person who posts the REAL author's story, and currently, he's having problems.**

**1. He's gone on a 3 week mountain hike**

**2. The idiot forgot his laptop....AGAIN(yes, this isn't the first time it's happened)**

**3. also he can't get signal until he's on ground level again.**

**So until then....I'm going to try and make this story NOT suck in the future chapters...and he's forbidden me from even THINKING about editing the first chapter.....I'm willing to take the blame sometimes....but this seriously is his fault....so don't blame us for making it suck in the begginning**


	3. Chapter 2

**For those who have read and liked(not really caring if u did or not) I give you...chapter 2!!!Mahad, disclaimer time!Now!**

***Silence***

***more silence***

***WAY TOO much silence***

**Me:Alright!Where the hell is that idiot now?!?!**

**Lena:Hyperion**

**Me:*sigh* thanks, well, think you can do the disclaimer for me while I maim/kill your brother?**

**Lena:Sure, bunnyboo911 doesn't own Skyland, if she did, there would be more episodes...right?**

**Me*Nods***

**On with the fic!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 2: Unknown pasts...**_

It had been about two or three days since Jane had that time, she had managed to explain what most likely had caused her to arrive.....though almost everybody thought she was , she had been going over and explaining to the vector about everything she knew by using all the data on her laptop. "Basically, this is the world before it shattered." Jane started typing away, and soon enough, the image showed the map of the world. "Remarkable, simply remarkable...." The vector was simply awe-struck at the map. "I know, actually....I always love looking at this picture, it makes me realize that the world is something that just about everybody takes granted...." Lena had just walked into the lighthouse and saw that the vector and Jane were watching a small video on her laptop. "Hey, still going over this?" Lena looked at the picture of Earth, she smiled and said "Wow, so this is the world before it shattered...huh...it looks so...beautiful"

Soon enough, the laptop changed to a different slide on it's revealed a small video on was a man with a five year old Jane, both were fishing on a dock. "Hey Janey, how about waving to mommy and saying hi?" Her mom little girl gave a toothy grin and waved to the camera. "Hey mommy!Look,I'm fishing, just like you!" "Sweetey!You caught something reel it in!" Her dad , the girl was tugging at the fishingpole until a large fish fell onto the from the movement of the camera, they knew it was placed lady holding the camera came walking over with pliers. "Keep or go?" Jane's mom asked. "Let's let him go, he probably has a family." Her mom took out the hook and dropped the fish in the water. "Buh-bye fishy!" The little girl waved to the water below, and then that was it. "Just like you...." Jane whispered, a tear running down her eye as she watched it end.

The next video showed a funeral taking place near a 's when Jane started feeling dizzy.A priest was talking about Jane's mom's , it showed Jane, age seven, who was hiding her was frowning, her tears of sorrow pouring from her cheeks. "And so we shall all miss dear Na-" before the priest could finish, the Jane in the video ran forward, past the crowd andyelled "She's not dead!She's still alive!You've all stopped believing in her!You're not looking hard enough for mommy!" Soon, her dad stepped in and grabbed Jane roughly by the arm, and dragged her to back where the camera showed her getting scolded at.

Jane started sobbing, and broke out into tears before running out of the 's legs were pretty strong, and she could have been running atleast fifty or sixty , she had ran straight into Mahad, knocking him down with her on top ."Sorry about that." Jane apologized quickly before getting up. "It's ok, so what's the rush anyways?" She had to think of an exscuse. "I was...looking for you, of course!" Now that got him confused. "Really?Why were looking for me?" He asked. "I-I was wondering.....could you...teach me how to fly the hyperion?" Jane lied, she felt horrible, one because she lied, two because she lied to her favorite character. "Sure, actually, this is good chance to- no, a **great** chance to go to Babylonia."

***A little while later*** Mahad and Jane were in the hyperion, Jane was piloting while Mahad was teaching her."You know, for a first timer, you're pretty great." "Flight simulations on my laptop....and videogames." She said. "Alright, let's see you land now." Mahad said, seeing as they were coming near his house. "Uh....ok, but I have to warn you, I'm not that good."Jane replied shyly. "Don't worry, just bring the ship down slowly and that should do." To him, it seemed fairly simple, but to Jane, it was just a little too damn complicated.

Even though it was her first time landing**(and even in videogames, she sucked at it)** Jane did ok. Mahad jumped out and helped her up."Well, here we are...man, I miss this place." Jane sighed, remembering about her old home before her mom died and her dad moved. "Come on, there's a place I wanna show you." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to a tree."This is where-" Jane interrupted him"You hung out with your friends." Mahad, who during Jane's stay and barely spent any time with her, was a bit stunned. "You're predictable, if you're gunna ask."She smiled and jumped up to the nearest branch. "This reminds me of the giant oak I had at home, you could see the whole lake if you paid close enough attention." Jane smiled as Mahad joined her on the branch. "Really?It must've been nice there." he commented.

"Ya...it was..." Jane replied sadly. "Hey, what's the matter?" Mahad asked, thinking he had done something wrong. "Nothing, just getting a little lost in my- is that an S-22?"Jane rubbed her eyes to make sure, and it was. "Oh geez, why now?Come on, we have to hurry." Mahad jumped off the branch and waited for Jane to **(it's a bit cliche right here)** when she jumped off, she twisted her ankle pretty badly. "Of all places to twist my ankle!!!"Jane shouted, infuriated on how she wasn't able to make the jump. "Come on!Here, let me help." Mahad lifted her up and started running, but with her weight**(she's not fat stupid, if that's what you're thinking)** combined with where the weight went, he fell over, and sadly, the **(almost)** least expected person had exited the was none other than the evil, my-looks-really-can-KILL-you, gaurdian, Diwan.

"Oh fk......" Jane cursed. 'She really is ugly if you look close enough...hehe.' she thought, which made her smile. "I'll distract her, you go get to the ship." She ordered him. "Is this a plan?" She couldn't believe that he was being stupid at a time like this. "Look, just go...then I'll....I'll...."Jane tried to think of something. "You don't really have a plan, do you?" "No...I just make it up as I go along...."She admitted. "Well then make it up faster!As for going to the ship, I'll get help, I promise." Mahad hugged her tightly and ran off. "Well well well, what do we have here?"Diwan taunted. "I don't know....a hairless idiot who turns out to be just an ass-kisser, and me, somebody who's just clever."

Jane was hit with a blast of energy, but somehow was still standing. "So the little girl can talk back, can she?Well try this on for size!!"Another blast, but this time, she managed to avoid battle went on for a while, before the feeling to give up , Jane was weakening from the blasts that kept hitting her. "Giving up already?Pathetic, to think you might have been a challenege." "Screw you to hell, bitch."Jane retorted , she blacked out after Diwan gave her a sucker punch in the back of her head.


	4. that's it

Well, I know you guys are gunna hate me….but I'm moving this story 2 .com/

Why? Because I'm tired of FF screwing around with the wording of my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!That's why! And I don't have the patience 2 deal with it, but oh well. Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys can see my stories there, so that way you won't waste time getting an account to see it (even tho it's useful to see if I update it or anything) so ya…… I guess that's it….thx 4 reading this story, I luv u guys 4 being big fans, so peace out yo!!!


End file.
